Betrayed Minds
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Lucky doesn't remember loving Sam. He is married to another women who is carring his child. Lucky is drawn still to Sam and the daughter they share together. Will Lucky and Sam be able to find there way back to each other? This is the 2nd installment.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: The truth was revealed to Sam and Lucky that Elizabeth was carring Jason's baby. Both Lucky and Sam gave up on the loves ones. Sam went through terrible things during the Metro-Court hostage crisis. After being Released from the hospital and on her own she moved in with Lucky. Slowly the new friendship they each found in one another turned into love. After a night and day of magic Lucky left for work only to end up shot and what people thought was dead. Weeks later after a torn up sam was found barely alive on her living room couch did she find out she was pregnant with Lucky's child. Sam one over the hearts of the Spencers as her family grew bigger. Sam gave birth to a beautiful Baby girl named Alexa Evie Spencer. The story picks up with jason returning to Port Charles with lucky and everyone finding out that He is infact still alive. I left off on betrayed hearts with Lucky and Sam. Now welcome to the Next Phase of Lucky and Sam. Welcome to the world of Betrayed Minds._

**Chapter 1**

Sam couldn't believe this she was touching Lucky. She never thought that it would ever be possible again. Her dreams were answered as she kissed him. The moment she kissed them Sam new instantly that something was wrong, very wrong. Right then Lucky pushed Sam off of him. Sam stood there stunned at the man that stood before her. He had disgust written on his face as he looked at Sam. Sam didn't understand.

"Lucky what is the matter with you" 

"You tell me why the hell would you kiss a married man?"  
confused by what Lucky was saying.

"But your not married" 

"Yes I am" 

"Who?" 

Sam was in disblief from what she was hearing. The man she loved and longed for was married to someone else. She saw a women she dispised with ever fiber of her body.

"Who else would he marry besides me?" 

"How could you do this to me Lucky, what about our love and our child"  
Everyone was standing around watching what was going on.

"What child? From what i have heard it could be someone else" Lucky showed nothing but disgust to Sam.

Sam heart was breaking all over again.

"You know thats not true" 

"No I don't, From what i was told, you moved from Jason to me in about 3.5 seconds"  
sam was shaking her head no.

"NO" she finally said.

Liz was smiling big as she saw sam's heart ripped from her chest and stomped on and shattered into a million pieces. Sam saw Liz smiling. Sam knew that it was her who was feeding Lucky the lies.

"What the hell are you smiling about bitch" sam turned her new found anger on Liz. Liz smirked at her.

"nothing at all" 

"You knew he was alive and didn't tell anyone about, you tried kill me and my baby you bitch, you saw this town mourn the lost of him and you did nothing but let it happen, as you feed lies to him about ME, ME of all people, I love lucky with everything i had, and i loved Jason at one point and you took that away like now, you ungrateful SLUT" 

"Watch who you are calling a slut Sam" said Lucky.

Sam glared and lunged at Elizabeth knocking her hard in the face. Sending her to the ground. 

"Thats for keeping lucky a secret"  
sam hit her again

"Thats for everything you have done to me"  
sam hit her again.

"Thats for trying to kill my baby"  
and Sam punched her really really hard.

"And thats for being a SKANK" 

Sam was ontop of Liz pinning her to the ground as she was getting ready to hit her again when she felt hands pulling her off elizabeth. Sam could of killed Liz right then and their if Jason hadn't pulled her off. Sam was wanting to go after her more and jason was holding sam back.

"IF you hurt my baby you are going to pay sam" lucky said helping Liz up who's face was already turning colors. With what lucky had said sam stopped and jason was holding her up.

"What" sam asked.

"you heard him Sam, im pregnant" 

Sam's heart stopped just a moment as her anger turned into devastation. Sam wanted to cry but she was to embarressed as is. Without turning around. Sam choked out.

"Lulu will you" 

"You got it ill drop Alexa off later tonight" 

"Thanks" with that sam left leaving without her purse and keys.

Emily was still holding Alexa as everyone saw sam leave. NO one could believe what had just happened.

They all were in Shocked and snapped out of it when they heard a voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you Elizabeth" Jason said before going after Sam.

"Come on liz lets get you ice" lucky was getting ready to go towards the kitchen.

"Not here Lucky take her somewhere else" he heard Luke say.

"Dad" 

"She is not welcomed here" 

Lucky couldn't believe it as he led liz out of the house. Alexa had started crying. Emily couldn't get her to stop.

"i think she wants sam" 

"here ill take her" alexis said grabbing her granddaughter trying to get her to quite down. When They left they had ruined the holiday and everyone's appetite. Lulu took Alexa from alexis arm and alexa fell asleep. and Lulu took her and put her in her carrie. Jason never caught up with sam and couldn't find her. And when sam wanted to disappear she could and would. Jason called alexis telling her that he never found Sam. Alexis let the rest know that they havent found sam.

"shouldn't someone try and find her?" said lulu.

"i'll go look a few places" said emily.

"ill check the underground around town for her maybe she went there" said luke.

"ill go to sonny's and see if they seen sam" said alexis. She grabbed her girls and they all headed out going their own way as luara and lulu stayed behind with Alexa.

Luke had gone to Jakes to see if Sam was like a spencer and drowning her sorrows.

"colemen, have you seen sam" 

"ya poor little lady headed up to the roof"

"thanks"

Luke headed up to the roof. He opened the door to the roof. He couldn't see Sam but he could hear her crying. Luke followed the sound of Sam's crys and found her on the other side hiding Luke sat down next to her he didn't say a word and handed her a hankerchief from his pocket. Sam took it.

"Thanks, how you find me" 

"well i know you sam remember, and i figured if you were anything like a spencer you might show up and drown your sorrows like the rest of us, so i checked here and coleman told to me you were up here" 

"well i like to drink my pain away but i can't" 

"ah because of Alexa"

"yap, my world, my pride and joy. To bad her father wants nothing to do with us" 

"well her grandfather does, and you have all the spencers on your side" 

"thanks but he is your son, and im just the mother of his child, you should be backing him" 

"well we don't back him when he is stupid and making a big mistake especially if that mistake is with elizabeth." 

"i just don't understand what happened" 

"none of us do, but we have each other to get through it. Us spencers come together in times of needs Sam, you'll learn that soon" 

"i think im catching on to that"

they smiled.

"you going to be ok sam" 

"ya, you can go im going to take a few more minutes and go home so you can have lulu meet me their with Alexa" 

"ok ill tell her" 

"thanks luke" 

"any time sam" 

luke got up and left. Leaving sam alone. Sam took a deep breathe. and stood.

"its time to return to reality" sam said going through the door leading off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam started dealing with the fact that Lucky was back in town and didn't want anything to do with her or Alexa. Sam knew that if she didn't have Alexa she would of killed Elizabeth for taking everything away from her. Sam stood in Alexa's nursery watching her sleep. Sam had heard a knock on the door and went downstairs shuting Alexa's door so she wouldn't wake up. Sam opened the front door shocked to see Cruz.

"Hey, did i do something wrong, don't tell my your here to arrest me for hitting liz are you" 

"Hi sam, no im not here for that, im here to check on you" he was smiled. Everytime he stopped by sam automaticly thought he was there to arrest her and always said why she thought that.

"Well come in then" 

she stepped aside letting cruz in. After Lucky "death" cruz would random stop by and check on her and made sure she was ok. They were starting to be friends. Even though cruz was very attracted to sam. He has been drawn to her ever since she use to work at the PCPD.

"Where's Alexa?" 

"she is upstairs sleeping" 

"good how are you to" 

"ok, im dealing with lucky being back and wanting nothing to do with us" 

"ya i heard he married elizabeth" 

"ya, i just dont understand any of this" 

"no one does, but i think you know more than us" 

"i know more then you guys do but it still doesnt make since" 

Cruz's beeper started going off.

"Well i have to get back to the station" 

"ok, ill show you out"

they both stood and walked to the door.

"you take care sam" 

"you to thanks for stoping by"

as cruz was leaving someone was coming up the walkway. It was Laura who smiled politely at the man she didn't know walk pass her. She walked up to sam who gave her a welcoming smile and they hugged.

"i wasn't expecting to see you Laura"

"Ya i know i was in the neighborhood and thought i would drop by for a little chat, i hope it was ok" 

"yes of course please come in, can i get you something to drink" 

"water will do dear" 

sam poured some water into a glass that was on the bar in the living room and handed it to laura as sam to her own seat in the chair that was next to the couch that laura was sitting on.

"what did you want to talk about?" 

"Lucky and Alexa" 

"Oh"

"im sorry to bring it up, but i really think that Lucky should be apart of Alexa's life, he should know his daughter" 

"i agree, but its to bad he doesn't and thinks im lieing about it, so why should i have him around when he wants nothing to do with us?" 

"because even though my son is making a big mistake from walking away from you and Alexa, he needs to be a father to his child" 

"ya well. he doesn't need us now that him and elizabeth has a child together now" 

"That may be so but he should own up to being Alexa's father" 

"why when he doesn't think she is his" 

"well, im talking to my son and making him see that he needs to own up to this"

Laura was getting up to leave.

"but you can't make lucky do something he doesn't" 

"thats probably true but he still need to hear the truth"  
laura turned and left and sam just stood there. She knew laura was going to somehow make things worse between sam and lucky.

A few hours later sam was in her room changing from a shower she took since Alexa was asleep. sam was combing her hair when their was loud banging on the front door. Sam was furious because they were going to walk up Alexa. Sam went downstairs and answered the door without looking at who it is...

"Whats the matter with yo..." sam saw that it was lucky. "go away lucky"  
sam was going to shut the door to him but he stopped her.

"we need to talk now" 

"i have nothing to say to you lucky, you choice the life you want so go be with it" 

"well i can't do that when you attack my wife and then my mother goes off on me about doing the right thing" 

"its not my fault your wife tried to kill me and as for Laura she does what she wants no matter who tells her not to, now please good" 

"I'm not going anyway Sam" 

sam was trying to push the door shut still and lucky was fighting her on it. Lucky ended up hitting the door hard making sam lose her ground and she fell backwards hitting her face on the table the door had made a loud smack against the wall.Where sam hit her face on the table had left a small cut on the side of sam's face close to her eye. Lucky looked at her as sam put her hand to her face and came back with blood.

"let me help you up" 

"don't touch me"

Sam got up she was mad as she looked in the mirror at the cut and the brusing that was already taken place around her eye.

"i want you out of this house now Lucky, This family doesn't need or want you around, so go home and be with your trashy wife and leave us be lucky, you choice your life and who you wanted to be with. Seeings how the love we had that created that beautiful little girl upstairs means shit to you, i can't believe i let myself love you, now leave" 

sam glared at him. She was angry and pushing back tears. Lucky could see the tears and didn't say anything and left. Sam went and Slammed the door shut behind him. She was wipping the dry blood off her face when she heard Alexa crying and she went upstairs and took care of her baby girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning seeing how Sam doesn't want to raise her daughter by nanny's, She had lulu come over to babysit Alexa since today was the first day she was going to be back at Work. Lulu didn't noticed the cut or the bruising on Sam's face. Sam was dodging and hiding her face. But she knew at work it would be harder to hide from Carly and Jax. Sam had covered the brusing as good as she could would make up but it didn't help the cut told the story just as much as the brusing. Sam left that morning and headed to work. She did her normal rounds and sat down in the restaurant doing paperwork at one of the tables with a glass of orange juice. The restaurant wasn't that filled seeing how it was just breakfast. Neither Carly or Jax had ran into sam yet and sam was hoping it was one of there days to not stay long or show up to the Hotel. Sam was sitting doing paperwork when the elevator went off. Sam ignored who was getting off of it and continued working until to figures appeared infront of her.

"can i help you"  
sam didn't look up at them.

"is that a way to talk to your bosses" said carly.

sam looked up her hand on her face covering it.

"i'm so sorry, didn't know it was you guys"

"its fine, but we have something to show you and discuss with you sam" said jax being very serious. this got sam nervous

"ok, what about" 

"please come with us" carly said.

sam grabbed her phone that was on the desk and nodded at the waitress who came and got sam's paperwork and put it behind the bar. sam followed Jax and carly downstairs to where the offices were. they walked into a room and carly turned on the night. Sam had never been in this office and thought it wasn't used.

"what do you think?" asked jax.

"what do you mean what do i think?" 

"of the office" 

"its nice, i don't get the crib but its nice" sam had seen when she walked in a crib to the right along with a desk, chairs and a couch along the wall close to the crib.

"well its your office" 

"what?" 

sam turned looked at them. Carly noticed sam's face and was looking straight at sam's face. Sam got nervous.

"yes its your office and we know that Lulu can't always watch Alexa for you so when you need to you can bring her here. The office already had a montior with a camera it goes to two places one of the security cameras in lobby and the other to this" he handed her a little device. "you can check on her where ever you go in the hotel" 

"thank you guys so much" sam looked at carly who hadn't said anything yet. "What carly" 

"what happened to your face"  
that made jax look at sam and he could tell what carly was talking about.

"nothing, i dont know what your talking about" 

"that cut under your eye" carly stepped closer to sam. almost knockig her over. "your bruised to, and covering it up. what happened" 

"nothing i fell" 

"i don't believe you" 

"leave it be carly" 

"did someone do that to you sam?" asked jax concerned.

"i fell coming from the front door it was seriously nothing" 

"who was there" 

"Lucky" 

"lucky hit you" 

"NO LIKE I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" sam yelled.

"so lucky did have something to do with it" 

"Yes carly ok yes, lucky had something to do with it, it was an accident, i lost my footing and fell, so drop it, i have, now if you excuse me i have work to do before i go home and be with my beautiful daughter" 

sam walked out of her office and jax and carly stood their. Jax turned to carly.

"you going to let it go" 

"hell no" carly said storming out.

Carly had gone straight to jason after sam had left for the day. Carly banged on jason's door. Jason answered the door.

"Carly im not in the mood for your drama right now" 

"for once its not my drama" 

"great then you can go i have a headache" 

"fine even if its about sam and how she got hurt last night" 

"what do you mean she got hurt is she ok" 

"thats what i thought" carly walked in.

"start talking carly" 

"ok so sam was all trying to dodge me and jax when we saw her and when we showed her the new office but i saw the cut under her eye and she tried to down play it and then i could tell she was covering up brusing with makeup and so you know me i wanted to know what happened, she said she fell and you know me i didn't believe her and so i pushed and she told me she wasn't alone when she fell" 

"who was with her" 

"Lucky" 

"Lucky? lucky hurt Sam" 

"sam says it was an accident, she said she fell i don't know the whole story but thats what sam said. she fell coming from the frong door." 

"i'm going to kill him for hurting sam even more"


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Sam was walking on her way to Kelly's to meet Alexis and Alexa. Alexa had spent the day with her grandmother and Aunts. It was a nice out and not all wintery. Sam was walking by the doctors when she saw lucky. She was going to turn and walk away without he noticing, but she wasn't so lucky.

"Sam, wait" 

"what lucky" sam turned she was already being defensive.

"can we talk" 

"im suppose to meet Alexis who has Alexa" 

"it wont take long" 

"fine you have 5 minutes"  
sam walked up to him.

"first off, i want to know if you are ok? that was a nasty fall you had" 

"ya im fine, nothing a little make up can't help and hide" 

"have you had alot of questions about what happened" 

"ya but mostly carly and jax, you know carly she pushes till she finds out what happened" 

"oh, does anyone else know" 

"not that i know of, ive been so busy with work and alexa i haven't ran into alot of people and Alexis didn't say anything about it" 

"oh well im glad your o..." 

Lucky was pinned to the side of the wall that he was standing close to on the docks. Jason had him pinned arm across his next pushing in.

"Jason let you" lucky choked out.

"Jason what is wrong with you" 

"this bastard hurt you" 

"you've talked to carly haven't you" 

"ya she told me what he did" jason pushed a little harded and lucky started getting dizzy and gasping for air. Sam was pulling on jason's arm trying to let him let go of Lucky.

"Jason it was an accident, and wasn't a big deal, now let go"

she did her best to pull him off and finally he listened his grip on her and backed off.

"jason, im fine, you just need to chill, i fell it was an accident" 

"it still shouldn't of happened" 

"well it was more my fault then luckys all he wanted to do was talk and i didn't want to"

"fine, are you ok" 

"ya just go home jason, it means alot you still care but i can take care of myself" 

"i know and listen here lucky you hurt her again and she won't be their to save you again" 

"jason go now" sam was angry with him. sam turned to lucky "you ok?" 

"ya well should of known carly couldn't keep her mouth shut"  
sam smiled.

"well i should really be getting to my mother and alexa" 

"can i come? i want to get to know my daughter" 

"wow what changed, i thought you didn't believe she was yours"

"i didn't mean it sam, theres a bunch i don't remember before and i am not to sure my wife has been telling me the truth about things" 

"probably not, but i don't like liz especially with all she has done to me, so i'd like it if you keep her in check" 

"i'll try so can i come see my daughter?" 

"ya sure" 

they walked to kelly's. Sam would take looks at him everyonce in awhile and smile. They were being civil. Who knows maybe things are getting better between them. They didn't talk much on their way to kelly's. WHen they walked in Alexis was shocked to see them together. Alexis gave Sam a wierd look. Sam shurgged her shoulders knowing what alexis was saying with her eyes.

"hello lucky" 

"hello alexis"  
they stood in a awkward silence before sam walked over to Alexa and talked to her a little.

"Was she good for you mom" 

"she was an angel, Kristina loved spending the day with her" 

"i'm glad"

Sam picked her up.

"hey baby girl did you miss me" 

sam held her little body against her as she walked over to Lucky. Alexa head was on sam's shoulder with one of her little fits close to her mouth. Lucky ran his finger over her little hand. Alexa made a coo sound and her tiny fingers wrapped around his finger. Sam was looking at alexis who was mouthing words to her about Lucky. Sam was trying not to laugh.

"Can i hold her?"

"Sure" sam said. Gently placing Alexa in his arms.

"Hey baby girl" lucky smiled at his baby girl. Alexa opened her eyes to the bluest blue eyes Lucky had ever seen. Looking into Alexa's eyes reminded him of looking into his mother's eyes and right then lucky knew that without a doubt that this little girl was his.

"Can i take her to get a coke" 

"ya sure of course" 

sam said sitting down. her and alexis waited for lucky to walk away before they started talking.

"what is he doing with you guys" 

"im not to sure, he asked if he could come with when he found out i was coming here to meet oyu and get alexa" 

"well why were you guys together in the first place?" 

"i was on my way here walking since it was nice out and i ran into him, he wanted to talk i gave him 5 minutes, until jason showed up" 

"what?!? what did jason want" 

"to kill lucky for hurting me" 

"what thats absurd" 

"yes i know, but i stopped the fight and told jason to leave and me and lucky talked a little more and then we came here together"  
they stopped talking when lucky was coming back over.

"ya so i am going to be taking a trip sam" 

"when do you leave" 

"monday" 

"wow where you going" 

"i am going to paris" 

"that should be fun," 

"ya im excited about it" 

"what about the girls?" 

"Well, molly is staying with ric and im taking kristina" 

"is sonny ok with that" 

"ya he htought it was great to have kristina to travel" 

"im happy for you"

"ya well i really should be going sam, i got to get kristina who spent the last couple hours playing with her brothers" 

"oh fun, tell kristina hi and i love her and give molly a kiss" 

"ok i will, bye sam" 

they hugged and sam sat down in her seat while lucky took alexis's...Sam just sat their watching them. Sam couldn't help but smile as she watched. Lucky looked up at sam and Smiled. He was realizing she was nothing like he remembered or what he had been told about her. He was realizing what a beautiful woman she was all over again. Alexa was making alot of noises in Luckys arms. Happy noises and lucky and sam were laughing unaware of the deranged women watching them from outside of kellys. As she rubbed her stomach to the child she was now caring...

"that bitch is going to pay for turning jason against me"

Elizabeth watched for a few more minutes before walking away angerly. Sam looked outside after having the feeling she was being watched but sam didn't see anyone and realized it was getting late and colder out.

"I should really get her home, seeings how i walked and its dark and colder out now" 

"how about i give you guys a ride home" 

"really you don't have to Lucky" 

"i'd like to after all, i think you saved my life today" 

"i dont think he would of actully killed you because jason know i'd kill him if he did" that made lucky laugh as he placed Alexa in her carseat and put his jacket back on while sam put her coat on. Sam went to pick up alexa carrier when lucky stopped her.

"Let me" 

"Ok" sam got the door for him as they walked to his car. They didn't talk on the way to Sam's house. They pulled up to the house that was more than enough room for Sam and Alexa it was a little to big for Sam's taste but knew it was sonny's taste to have something so big.

"So you have done alot for yourself haven't you sam" 

"what do you mean?" 

"this house, its magnifacent" 

"well it was given to me but im paying it back" 

"who gave it to you" 

"sonny" 

"why?" 

"well after i couldn't really go home after i got out of the hosptial seeings how your mom and dad are back in town, and me with a baby just wasn't going to be enough room for all of us, so sonny wanted to do somehting for me and the baby, especailly a place he could watch easily" 

"why would he want to watch you" 

"seeings how i was on my own, you were what i thought dead" sam looked down and lucky kept watching her. "and me and jason were over, i was on my own and seeings how someone was trying to kill me and my baby he wanted me safe"

"you think its my wife" 

"jason said he had proof and when he came back he came back to you who was suppose to be dead, so i don't know, she has lied to me many times and i hate her, so its possible, but i was destoryed when i was told you died and if your parents wouldn't of came home, me and that precious little girl wouldn't be here" sam looked into the back seat to a sleeping baby girl. adn gave a small smile. "if it wouldn't be for that little one, i don't think i would of last at all, but she help with the pain and the support i had from everyone, did i tell you what jax and carly did for me today?" 

"what?" 

"well i started wokring again today, for the first time since i gave birth" 

"who watches the baby?" 

"your sister lulu but now i can take her to work when lulu can't babysit. they gave me a office with a crib in it and a monatior so that someone can always be watching her, one at the front desk adn another i can carry around the hotel for when she is sleeping" 

"that is nice of them" 

"ya they have done so much for me, well i should get in" 

"do you need help sam" 

"nah i can do it myself, i mean i have been doing all alone so it works, good bye lucky"

sam was got out opened the back door to get alexa.

"sam can i ask you a quick question?" 

"sure"

"can i come over tomorrow after work and spend some time with Alexa?" 

"ya sure i have tomorrow off and we should be home just give me call to make sure we are home"  
she smiled.

"night sam" 

"night"

she picked up the carrier and walked to the door. one of the gaurds that wasn't her but she knew opened the door. Sam walked in to find Jason sitting on her couch. Sam steped in her house putting Alexa on the floor as the gaurd shut her door sam took her coat off hanging it in the closet.

"what are you doing here?" sam shut the closet door and grabbign alexa and the carrier and setting her on the table in front of her. as she was smiling to a awoken alexa. she took off her jumpier and held her in her arms as she leaned back in the chair with her feet proping her legs up on the table and she put alexa on her legs looking at her child.

"where have you been?" 

"out, should you be home sleeping off your anger issues" 

"sam, you can't play this off as nothing happened, where were you" 

"tell jason he needs to chill"" she made a face at alexa talking in a different voice. "i was with lucky"

"what why would you be alone with him"  
sam rolled her eyes.

"why would i be alone with you jason when you are a known killer?"

"sam thats different, he hurt you i never did" 

sam looked up at him with a are you serious look.

"but you did hurt me jason, and i stayed with you no matter what, till i found out father a child with another women. it was an accident with lucky. He is being used and manuplatied by the horrible women, and i still love him jason" 

jason moved in his seat as he heard the women he let get away say she loves another man and sam saw it.

"look jason i know you don't want to hear it but its true, a part of me will always love you because we did have few great years, but my heart is with lucky now and he is the father of my child and if we can work somehow i think we should, for Alexa"

jason wasnt happy with it.

"just be careful sam, i still care about you"  
jason got up and kissed alexa and sam on the forehead.

"got your message loud and clear..." 

"night sam" 

"night"

sam turned to alexa who was smiling..

"Jason is just to much of a worry wart... your daddy wouldn't hurt us, actully i think he is coming around"  
sam smiled big and carried her baby girl up to bed for the night before going to bed herself.


	5. Chapter 5

over the next week lucky has been to sam's almost everyday after work spending time with both. He would hang around and talk to Sam if Alexa was asleep or not even home. Sam had been fighting the feelings that never died for Lucky knowing he didn't feel the same way. Thats when Sam decided she needed to keep herself busy and she picked up more shifts not afriad of missing any time with her baby girl because she would just bring her or have lulu drop her off. So after that she worked alot. With Sam all of a sudden working alot Lucky wondered what was going on because Sam seemed ok with him spending time with them and now she was just to busy for him to spend time with either of them. It had come to the point that he thought he did something and sam was trying to avoid him. Sam was at work and lucky had been calling Sam's house. He didn't have her cell phone number just her house so he decided to call the MetroCourt to see if sam was working.The front desked answered and said one moment as sam was walking by talking to a guest.

"Sam phone" 

"excuse me" 

she walked over to the phone taking it from the front desk clerk.

"This is miss mccall how can i help you" 

"Sam its Lucky" 

sam was wondering why he was calling her at work.

"yes lucky, is everything ok?" 

"ya i was wondering if you were working or not" 

"are you checking in on me?"

"its not like that, i just havent seen you or Alexa in a couple of days and really wanted to" 

"i'm sorry lucky, ive picked up more shifts here at the hotel with jax and carly away on vacation someone has to watch over the place" 

"i understand are you sure thats it?" 

"what do you mean?" 

"it just seems like you been avoiding me, like maybe i did something" 

"lucky you haven't done anything ive just been busy thats the way my life is, especailly when carly and jax leaves town" 

"oh well where is ALexa maybe i can watch her and let Cam see her" 

"she is here with me and i dont know lucky" 

"what i can't watch her on my own? you dont want her seeing Cam?" 

"its not that lucky" 

"then what?" 

"i dont want Elizabeth anywhere near my child"

"why?" 

"i said no lucky, ok" 

"sam tell me why" 

"lucky NO, im not changing my mind now bye" 

lucky was in shock, as he listen to her hang up. Sam had been competely in her own thought when she heard crying. Alexa had woken up. Sam could see her on the front desk computer. She closed out the window and went to her office. Alexa's cry was different and for some reason it sent chills up and down sam's body. She picked up alexa and she was burning up.

"Baby, your so hot"

sam walked over to her desk and pulled out a therometer that she had in a baby bag that was packed for Alexa. Sam took her temp. Sam anxiously waited for the beeping indicating that it was done reading her baby girl. Sam looked at it as she couldn't believe what she was reading.

Alexa had a tempature of 104. Sam didn't think twice she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out of the office with alexa in her carrier.

"marty call richard and have him cover the rest of my shift and if you need anything call carly, im taking alexa to the hospital" 

"ok hope everything is ok" 

sam got in her car and headed straight to GH. Alexa was crying a heartbreaking cry that was destorying Sam on the inside and sam was trying to stay calm. She was driving with one hand on the steering wheel the other one back in the backseat rubbing alexa's head trying to comfort her baby girl. Sam pulled into Gh. and got out really fast taking her out of the carseat and heading in. They took sam and alexa into a room. Lucky didn't like the way he had left things on the phone with Sam so he called back up to the metrocourt and marty answered the phone.

"Metro-court front desk" 

"is sam still working" 

"no she is not" 

"do you know if she was going home" 

"not likely she is on her way to the hosptial, something is wrong with her daughter" 

panick went through his body. Lucky didn't say bye and hung up the phone. Elizabeth was working so he had lulu come over and watch the boys so he could go and make sure that Alexa was ok. Sam couldn't believe this. Alexa was really sick and couldn't figure out why. They had just kicked sam out of the hosptial room and sam was in the waiting room with her head in her arms crying when Lucky had gotten their. Liz was at the desk and had been watchin sam break down and was loving it. SHe didn't care and then she saw lucky.

"where is my daughter?" 

"she is still in the room dont know anything yet" liz says with some sympathy in it.

"what about sam"

liz hated that question. As she pointed to the waiting room. Lucky looked over at sam crying. Lucky quickly kissed liz on the lips and went over to Sam. Sam watched in hatred.

"Sam whats happening"

sam looked up at lucky through the watery red eyes.

"Shes so sick so sick" 

sam broke down crying again. and lucky sat on the table again pulling her into a hug. She was rubbing he hair.

"shh sam, she is going to be ok, do they know whats wrong with her" 

Sam buried her head in his arms. As she cried letting him hold her, she held on to him as if life was about to end for her.

"no, not yet, how you find out i was here ?" 

lucky had finally let do of sam and held her hands looking to her redden eyed.

"i hated how things ended on the phone and i called up to the metrocourt and they told me you where here with alexa" 

"im so happy your hear lucky" sam looked at him tears falling down her beautiful face. he pushed a straind of hair that fell infront of her face back behind her ear.

"she is going to be ok sam, i promise you that" 

something had caught sam's attention and she looked passed him with her eyes as Alexa's doctor came out. sam was up in a heartbeat and walked over to the doctor, lucky followed.

"whats wrong with my baby?" 

"she has a lower respatory infection" 

"is she going to be ok?" asked lucky. Sam looked up at him and then to the doctor.

"In alexa's case its very serious it could be fatal" 

Sam heartstopped when the doctor said fatal. If her baby died sam would not live another death of a baby and sam knew it. since sam wasn't talking lucky was going to ask the questions that needed to be answered.

"what are you doing for her?" 

"we have her on antibotics, and air purifer. right now we are just trying to get her comfortable and get her fever down"  
sam was pushing back tears. How was this possible. was she never ment to be a mother? a million questions ran through her head before she finally talked.

"can i go be with my baby" 

"of course you can but right now we advise only one person in their at a time"

"thank you doctor" 

Lucky walked with sam to the room Alexa was in. Their was a big window you could see a nurse in their and her baby girl in a crib. Sam looked up at lucky.

"go on in sam, ill be here when you come out" 

sam didn't say anything. She went in. She tried to be calm. Alexa was laying in the crib. She wasn't crying and she was looking up at sam.

"can i hold her?" sam asked the nurse in the room.

"of course you can"

sam bent over the crib and picked up her baby girl. sam ran her hand over her baby's head and she was still hot she held her to sam's body and sat down in a chair that was in their just rocking her baby. Lucky's heart was breaking, his baby girl was sick, that was heartbreaking in itself but throw in how destoryed sam was right now made things ten times worse, especailly with him having feelings for her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam hadn't left her childs side at all. She hadn't eaten in days and barely drank anything. She was still in her work clothes that she had brought alexa in on. Alexa had gone from bad to worse in a couple of days. She was now hooked up to machines. Lucky had arrived back at the hospital after a shift at the PCPD to see Sam in their sleeping in the chair. She had alexa resting on her chest. not moving so she wouldn't mess with the wires that lead from her child to the machines. The doctors walked into Alexa's room waking sam as the doors opened. They were going to go take Alexa for test and Sam couldn't be with her. Sam walked out of the room for the first time in a long time.

"Whats going on sam?" lucky asked as sam put her hand on the window to her baby's room.

"their taking her for test and says i can't be with her" 

"well let me take you home" 

"no i dont want to leave" 

"its going to be awhile, you should go home and change sam" 

"i can't leave her lucky i just can't" sam looked at lucky her eyes watering up.

"nothing is going to happen to her, come on ill take you home" 

He put his hand on her back kinda pushing her in the direction to leave. Sam finally stopped pushing. Sam was glad lucky was taking her home she didn't think she could drive plus she didn't have a car their. Carly had taken it back to sams. They didn't speak at all on the way to sam's. They pulled up to sam's. It was so dark and empty looking. No one had been their in days. No gaurds no one. Sam got out of the car and walked up to the house with lucky following her. Sam went in as lucky collected the news paper that had collected on her steps. along with her mail and walked inside shutting the door behind her. Sam didn't say anything and just went upstairs. Lucky could hear the water running to the shower. Sat her mail on the table next to the papers. He walked to her kitchen and made her a cup of hot tea. Sam came down about 30 minutes later. He saw lucky on the couch with a couple of tea and a muffin. Lucky looked at her. She had no makeup on and her face was so sad. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing black pj pants and a white tanktop. she was carring a stuffed animal with her. He assumed it was Alexa's. she flopped down next to him on the couch. Lucky couldn't get passed how beautiful she was even when she wasn't trying to be.

Lucky was the first to talk.

"You should eat,i made you hot tea and brought you a blueberry muffin" 

"thanks. you know this is her first stuff animal"

"who gave it to her?" 

"um if i remember it was jason,"  
lucky looked down.

"was jason their for you while you were pregnant?" 

"no, he was either with his son, or looking for who tried to kill me and alexa"

"sorry wasn't here for you" 

"its not ok, but i dont think ill ever figure out why you weren't, and took you this long to realize that Alexa is your family to"

"your my family to sam" 

"no i'm not Lucky, i am just the mother of your daughter. Liz, cam and your unborn baby are your family along with the spencers and Nik"

She had a point and he didn't argue it. Sam picked up the muffin. and started eatting it. Lucky looked at her and he didn't know what hit him. As flashes of her eatting a blueberry muffin with her wrist wrapped up. Lucky was confused. Because her wrist wasn't wrapped now.

"what happened to your wrist?" 

sam looked at hre wrist adn saw nothing.

"what do you mean lucky theres nothing wrong with it" 

"but was thier?" 

"why" 

"Because i remembered you eatting a blueberry muffin before but you had a pink cast on it" 

sam looked at him. Her eyes were wide.

"so you really didn't remember us" 

"what happened to your wrist"

he really wanted to know.

"it hurt it in the hostage crisis at the metrocourt, and that same day when i hit jason in the face"

"were we in love then?" 

sam looked down adn sadly said "no you were just my hero back then" 

"oh, so when did we fall in love" 

"i am not really sure, it kinda just happened your friendship turned into love" 

"who said i love you first?" 

"you did, in a text message the night you were shot"

"did you tell me you loved me" 

"i sent you a text, but i dont know if you had a chance to read it. cruz said you did because it was on your phone when they found it, but i always thought he was just saying that to help me"

"oh, so we had sex not long before that didn't we" 

"ya we either concieved Alexa the night before or the morning of your shooting"

they had been sitting close together on the couch after sam had finished the muffin. Luckys arm was on the back of the couch around sam but not touch her. Sam's pony tail had gone over his arm. Listening to her talk. He knew she still loved him and did back then. He was having feelings for sam more than her just being the mother of his child. There was something thier that he couldn't deny. Everything he was told about sam wasn't true. He couldn't see it. Sam had looked at him. She had scened him just looking at her and without thinking Lucky leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. Sam was shocked but didn't pull away. it had been so long since she felt his lips on hers and she had dreamt about him kissing her all the time. they broke the kiss at the sam time. sam opned her eyes looking at lucky. He couldn't believe he just kissed her especially since he was a married man. Afraid that sam would get mad.

"Sam im sorry i shouldn't of done it" 

"done what" she gave a small and looked down. her mind was back on her sick baby. sam looked at lucky tears was trying to push its way out from sam's eyes.

"what is it sam?" 

"i don't know what im going to do if i lose that little girl lucky, i don't think ill survive another heartache"

"shh sam its ok, she going to be ok" 

the arm that was behind sam wrapped itself around her and pulled her close as she cried in his arms. after awhile of holding her, lucky realized that sam wasn't crying anymore but that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Lucky gave a smile as he looked down at sam who was asleep in his arms. He saw a clock on the fireplace and knew that Alexa would be done with her test soon and that Sam wouldn't want her chile to be alone, but he also couldn't wake her up. So he gently moved laying her down on the couch and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch covering her up. He took the tea and put it in the kitchen and wrote sam a note. So she wouldn't worry when she woke to find him not their. Lucky headed to the hospital. When he got there they were just putting alexa back in her room. He walked in and talked to the doctors.

"so how is she doing?" 

"well things are looking better, her fever is clearing up and the infection in still really bad but its starting to clear up a little" 

"thats good, its it fine that i hold her" 

"ya just becareful not to touch the tubes" 

lucky carefully picked up his baby girl putting her against his chest and sat down rocking his baby girl. It felt like forever since he had held his baby girl. Liz had been watching Lucky holding his child. She wished he was holding their child instead of Sams. Elizabeth's jealous was starting to grow into obsession. Sam had woken up to find herself alone in her home. She looked at the time and knew that her baby was back in her hospital room. Sam saw a folded piece of paper and opened it and started reading out loud: 

"sam, sorry im not there when you woke up but i knew you didn't want our daughter to be alone when she got back to her room so i went ahead and left and im at the hospital right now telling her how much her mommy and daddy love her. I didn't have the heart to wake you because you needed the rest, so ill see you when you get here..." the note was signed lucky. Sam smiled and slipped on some fuzzy house boots and headed out. She was going to be comfty she didn't know when she was going to be back. While rocking his baby girl who was asleep laying on his chest holding the finger that was supporting her against his chest. Lucky had slept off in to dream land.

lucky's dream

Lucky and sam were sitting on the couch as they talked and watched Alexa play on the floor with her boxes. She was sitting up now and just learning how to crawl. Sam smiled up at lucky who kissed her forehead. Sam put her hands on her stomach. She just found out she was pregnant.

"I love you sam" 

"i love you to lucky, this baby is going to know the both of us from day one one" 

"i think the hardship our realtionship has gone through proved to us that we were ment to be and nothing is ever goin to change that" 

"forever and always, its us vs. the world, im just glad that you finally realized and remembered that its us, you belonged with" 

"i woudn't have it any other way ever again. you mean the world to me sam, so does both of our babies"

he kissed sam's tummy that was carring their twins.

"this is where i am ment to be" 

he kissed sam. The kiss was filled with Passion and love.

end of luckys dreams 

he didn't know that sam had been watching him sleep. he slowly looked out the hospital window to the hall and saw a smileing sam taking in the look of lucky holding their baby. Lucky smiled at her. He knew that Sam and alexa is the family he was suppose to be with, but their was only just desire behind it and he didn't really understand why the desire to be with Sam and Alexa was so strong. But he knew he wanted Sam and only Sam. He wanted to feel her touch on his sking and fill her lips on his once again. The desire to want that was getting ready to turn into the need to have Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky didn't understand the feelings he was having for sam. Well he understood them just didnt understand why they were so strong. A week went by and Alexa was released from the hospital. The infection was almost gone but she was better enough to go home which made sam very happy. Since Sam had returned home with her child lucky hadn't been by he called only once. Sam wasn't sure what was going on with him, maybe he changed his mind and thought that elizabeth and her kids were more important than sam and Alexa. Sam just wasn't sure. She didn't call him either because if he wanted sam and alexa as his family then they were more than happy to let them in. Sam was in love with lucky but it hurt not being able to be with him. Lucky was keeping his distants because the dreams of a happy family with sam soon turned into fantasy of him and sam. Lucky was afraid that he might act on those dreams, because they have already kiss and lucky wasn't going to do that to sam when he was still married to another women. Christmas was around the corner. Laura had invited Sam and Alexa to the spencer gather but Sam nice rejected the invitation because on account that Liz and the boys would be there with Lucky. Christmas was suppose to be great and not weird so sam just having alexis and the girls over at her place for christmas eve and just her and alexa on christmas day. Sonny had invited sam to his get together but sam turned him down as well. Sam wasn't much into partying much but thought something nice and simple with her family would be nice. Nik was going to stop by with gifts before going to the spencer things. Lucky was on his way to Nikolas because he needed someone to talk to about his feelings for sam. Lucky was in luck. Emily was just on her way out to do some christmas shopping.

"Hey lucky" she had said on her way out. he replied with a hi and waited for her to leave.

"whats up lucky" nik had ask as lucky sat down in the couch.

"sam" lucky simply said

"what about sam?"

"well we have been spending alot of time together, because of Alexa and..." lucky trailed off.

"your starting to have feelings for her again"

"ya but its more of me thinking maybe i made a mistake with liz and that i should be with Sam and Alexa, but im still married to liz who is pregnant with my child. and would me and sam really work?"

nik smiled.

"i understand what your feelings for sam lucky, its understandable that your feelings for sam are coming back, i was their and watched you to fall in love, i quesitoned it at first but when i saw how happy you to were i knew that it was real"

"but i dont remember loving sam Nik."

"maybe not but that connection is still there. and if you and sam are truely ment to be like i think you are, then you are going to find out that Sam is the one for you to live your live out with and not elizabeth."

"so sam really did love me"

"ya and that hasn't changed. I think she still does. I was there when i told her you were dead and her world fell apart right infront of her. But once she found out she was pregnant and knew it was yours she couldn't of been happier because she knew the baby was made out of love. and it helped her i think she still has the text message you sent her telling you love her on her phone. so if its still there you need to figure out what your going to do about liz and sam"

"thanks nik i should get going i want to go get Sam and Alexa a gift and take it over to them"

"bye hope everything goes ok"

Sam had her christmas list done with and was decorating her house as Alexa slept upstairs in her crib. She was just finishing the christmas tree when their was a knock on her door. Sam was in a great mood and answered the door. Shocked to see Lucky on the other side holding gifts.

"well im shocked to see you"

"can i come in its cold out here"

"sure" sam moved out of the way so lucky could come in who sat the gifts on the table by the door.

"i hope its ok im here"

"ya i was just finishing decorating the tree" sam said walking into the living room putting the last tinseal on.

"something is wrong with that tree"

"what do you mean?" sam said standing back and not seeing it.

"there isn't a star on the top of that tree or nothing for that fact"

"ya well i don't have a ladder and i can't reach it, so i decided to leave it off"

"oh but you can't, it wouldn't be a christmas tree then"

"well smarty pants you put it up"

sam reached in the box and pulled out the star shoving it at lucky. who took it and put it up.

"well there now it looks great"

"thanks" sam had said saracsticly.

"hey, it looked great before but now its better than great"

"ya well you do with what you can at my height LUCKY"

"awe are you senetive about your height"

"no" sam made a pouty face causing both of them to laugh.

"want some hot chocolate"

"that sounds great"

lucky took off his coat and followed sam to the kitchen.

"so what brings you by all of a sudden i mean i havent heard from you in days"

"ya sorry been busy with work and all, but i wanted to drop off gifts for alexa since i heard your not coming to the spencer gathering"

"ya i thought it be a little to weird, so im keeping my space"

"ya thats what lulu said, so what are you doing? going to sonny's?"

"no i turned him down as well, christmas eve Alexis and my little sisters are coming over and were doing a little family things nothing big,"

"what about christmas don't you have any plans"

"no, Me and Alexa are just going to chill around the house"

"But its her first christmas Sam, she should be with family"

"she is with family Lucky, im her family"

"thats not what i mean" 

"look lucky its what i am doing, im not going to introdue on your family plans just because im the mother of your child and i don't want to be near elizabeth so thats out, Alexis is going to be at sonny and i dont want to be near jason so im stuck at home, so it works"

lucky left it at that. as he took his hot cholocate from sam. They walked back into the living room. Lucky didn't want sam spending a holiday alone, it just wasn't right. Sam acted like it didn't bother her but he knew it had to. Lucky hadn't known what to get Sam and him spending the day with them would do the trick.

Week went by and christmas was here. Lucky and liz were up getting ready they were heading to The spensers for their christmas gathering. Lucky had planned on stopping by Sams when they were done. They were at the party and lucky had been talking to his father who had his back to liz because luke was talking about sam and alexa. When liz came over and hugged lucky trying to show everyone they were a happy family. Both jake and Cam were playing with laura and lulu.

"The boys just love Laura" 

"all her grandkids lover her" said lucky.

"especially Alexa, she just adores Laura so much" luke piped in. He didn't hide the fact that he wasn't fond of Liz and favored sam over her.

"where is Alexa? shouldn't she be here?" 

"Sam wanted to stay home with Alexa" 

"Thats stupid, isn't it Alexa's first christmas, a child should be with her family and not taken up in a house all day just because her mother is a..." 

Lucky had been in his train of thought until he heard luke say something to liz.

"hey, that is my little cowgirl and her mother you are talking about. Yes Sam is fin like champagine with a kick like scotch, but she has given my son the one thing he wanted and it was a child that was his and no other man's"

lucky tried not to laugh at what his father said to liz and lucky wasn't about to defend liz after everything they have been through.

"i'm going over to sam, they really shouldn't be by them selfs and maybe i can convince sam to come over"

he quickly kissed liz cheek and said by to everyone and headed to Sams. Sam had a nice little event with her sisters. Sam was awake early because that was her she was always up early. Sam was drinking a cup of coffee, her hair was up in a pony and she was wearing a very festive christmas tree pj pants that Kristina had gotten her for christmas and a dark green tank top and fuzzy house slippers that was from molly. Sam heard a knock on the door. Sam was a little out of it and was wondering who would be there that early. She hadn't planned on seeing anyone today. The most she had planned was her and Alexa watching series of parades and movies that were on. Sam got to the door holding her cup of coffee and came face to face with a santa clus. stood there looking at the santa.

"can i help you?" 

"HO HO HO, im here to see a little girl named Alexa"

Sam raised an eyebrow as she took a drink of her coffee knowing full well that it was lucky.

"well santa you have pretty crappy timing i mean she is still asleep after all its 10 in the morning" 

"my bad" lucky said in his normal voice and then corrected it with a deeper santie voice. Sam tried to hold in the laughter but couldn't. lucky looked to funny. "are you laughing at me?" lucky said in a hurt normal voice.

"yes i am, you look funny lucky, your to skinny" 

"ok look the pillow fell out on my way up here, thats whats in the bag" he showed sam inside of the bag and she laughed again.

"i'm sorry but its funny lucky, besides what are you doing here you should be with your family" 

"because its alexa's first christmas and you should be alone on the holidays so im here to spend the day with you guys"

"what about your family" 

"well they are fine with it, actully my dad was defending you to liz" 

"oh really what he say" 

"he was comparing you to champange and scotch" laughed lucky as they went upstairs to Alexa's room.

"sounds like luke"

lucky walked in and Alexa started crying when he picked her up.

"lucky your scaring her"

"i'm sorry" he was trying to calm his daughter down and nothing was working.

"take the suit off lucky" 

"fine" he handed alexa to sam and stripped out of his santa suit. He was wearing regular clothes underneath. and alexa stopped crying and looked at lucky with a cute little pouty confused look on her face.

"im sorry baby girl"

lucky walked over to her and kissed her forehead and took her out of sam's arms. sam grabbed his suit folding as they went downstairs and she placed it on the table by the door and they sat down on the couch and started watching the christmas parade that was on. Back at the spencer gathering everyone was sitting around talking. Laura was talking to luke and Nikolas.

"You know Sam and Alexa really should be here and not be at home alone"

"They should be with family, but i understand why sam didn't want to be here"  
they gave glances at Liz.

"why don't we take this party over to sam?" suggested nikolas.

"thats a great idea" luke said

"is sam's place decorated?" laura asked

"a little why" 

"grab the misletoe Luke and lets go to Sams" 

everyone got ready and left going to sam but Elizabeth she took her sons and went home. She hated sam and didn't want to be with her. Lucky and Sam were on the couch with Alexa between them watching the disney parade. Lucky was all excited and was pointing things out to Alexa on the tv. Sam just sat their and watched them. She thought lucky was a great father. Sam was happy, truely happy for the first time in a long time. She was taken out of her thought when their was a knock on the door. Lucky looked at her curiously.

"Were you expecting visitors?" 

"nope" 

Sam got up and went and answered the door still in her pjs. She was shocked to see the whole spencer clan standing thier in front of her she looked from them to lucky. lucky put up his hands as in i didn't know about this.

"he didn't know but we thought you should be at the party so we brought it to you" laura said pushing her way through. Sam let them in.

"you guys didn't have to do this" sam said.

"yes we did sam, you guys are part of this family" lulu said walking in next. carring food.

"wheres your bathroom" luke asked.

"upstairs to the left" sam looked at him curiously. luke had been carring a big bag and went upstairs. Nik and spenser was the last to walk in.

"nice pants sam" he said with a smile. sam made a face at him.

"well i wasn't expecting people today" 

"then you don't know the spencers well sam" said laura who set the food on the table. She told lulu to finish and she stood looking into the living room. "lucky get up and hand me my grandchild and help you sister"

sam looked at lucky who looked at her and rolled her eyes getting up and handing alexa to laura.

"well im going to change" 

"that would be wise or we will be making fun of you" 

"hey, for one i told you i wasn't expecting company and for two the pants were from kristina"

"whatever sam" 

sam headed upstairs and passed Luke in the hall who was dressed up as santa. Sam rolled her eyes. as she went into her room. dressing up as santa must run in the family thought sam. Sam had changed into dark denim jeans and a white long sleeves turtleneck. she pulled her hair out of the pony and styled it down. It was curl at the ends and she did her makeup and she looked amazing. Sam went downstairs and noticed that Laura had put up more decorations. she also noticed that luke was only wearing the red suit and taken the rest of it off. She was guessing Alexa had been scared again. Sam was standing down at the bottom of the stairs in the arch way looking at the family that she was a part of now. Laura was on the floor with Alexa in her lap and they were playing with spencer. Luke was digging into the special eggnog he had brought. Lulu, Nik and lucky were watching the tv. Lulu smiled making lucky look over at sam and smiled at her to. Sam smiled back and just stood there. Nikolas gently nudge Lucky to get up and go talk to her. They were all setting Lucky and Sam up for this next one. Lucky walked over to sam.

"you look amazing sam"

he stood next to her.

"i know" she smiled at him. "thanks"

"So are you guys going to kiss or am i goign to have to kiss her" luke said after he took another drink.

"Excuse me?" sam said looking at him and then at the next voice to speak.

"meaning you guys are under the mistletoe and we all know what that means don't we" laura made a face and happy voice to the kids. Sam looked up. She never noticed that it was there. Sam and lucky were looking at each other. Then sam raised her eyebrows as in ok fine lets kiss. Lucky leaned down softly pushing his lips to her. His hand underneath her hair holdin on to her neck. Everyone was watching them. But both sam and lucky seemed to forget that fact. Right then everyone knew that they were ment to be together and all of them were going to make them realize it. All of a sudden there was a little giggle heard in the room breaking the silence and everyone watching Them kiss. Lucky and sam stopped kissing to see who made that giggle when they caught their daughter Alexa looking at them smiling and giggling. Sam smiled up at lucky and he pulled her into a hug. Sams arms went around his back and her head on her chest as they looked at their little girl.

"Thats our cowgirl" laura said. Smiling up at Lucky and sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Days have gone by and Lucky couldn't get his last kiss with sam out of his head. It was all he ever thought about and it was the same thing for sam. Lucky seemed to realize the more he stayed away from Sam the more and more he thought about her especailly in times where he really shouldn't be thinking about Sam like right now. He was sitting on the couch with Liz who was kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. But lucky was lost in his own fantasy.

Lucky walked into the house and saw the lights out. Looking around he didn't see Sam. Looking in the nursery he found Alexa fast asleep. Walking out of her room he heard the jets on spa going. Smiling he walked out to the back door and onto the deck. Looking over he saw candles lit and heard soft music playing while Sam rested letting the jets massaged her body. Walking over he leaned over and kissed her deeply. Sam was shocked at first but she knew it was him. Pulling apart for air Sam turned and Lucky said she wasn't wearing a top.

"Good evening." Sam said.

"It is now." Lucky said removing his wet shirt. "I saw Alexa, she is…"

"Sleeping sound." Sam said. "So why don't you join me?"

"Ok, let me go grab a suit." Lucky said.

Sam grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"This is a no clothing invite." Sam said moving up so he could see her completely naked form.

"Well, now who am I to turn down that invite." Lucky said stripping his clothes and joining her in the spa.

They stood facing each others for a moment.

"You look good McCall." Lucky said as he ran his hand down her ass.

"So do you." Sam said running her hands up his chest circling them around his neck.

Lucky smiled and slipped his hands under her and lifting her up to be level with him. Sam wrapped her legs around his hips. Threading her hands in his hair she tilted his head back and kissed him deeply. Lucky slowly sank into the water. Once he was sitting he moved his hands up the side of her body and into her hair. Sam could feel his erection on her thigh. Pulling back she moved her self up and then settled back down taking all of him in. Lucky threw his head back as her vaginal walls squeezed and massaged him. He felt Sam start to move her hips up and down in a small circle.

"Lucky." Sam called out. "Oh, oh, oh."

Grabbing her hips he moved with her. Leaning down he took Sam's left nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Sam threw her head back at the feeling. The water splashed here and there, but it didn't matter as they were lost in the feeling of each other. Pulling his head back she looked deep into his eyes. Looking down she ran her hands up his face. Leaning down she kissed him softly. Moving her head to the side she continued to move. She felt Lucky kissing her neck.

"Come home to me." Sam whispered in his ear. "Come home."

Lucky pulled back really fast and saw Sam fade into Liz. it kinda scared lucky and he jumped up off the couch. his shirt hanging open exposing his chest. Liz had a confused scared look on her face.

"I thought i heard the boys"

Lucky rushed upstairs leaving liz on the couch alone. Lucky checked on the boys and changed his clothes. He put on a blue t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off and a pair of white basketball shorts and running shoes and went downstairs. Liz looked at him.

"you going some where?"

"ya im going for a run, don't wait up"

he walked out the door and took off down the street.As he ran he thought about everything especailly how wrong it was to be with his wife and fantazing about another women not just any women but sam the mother of his daughter.but sam does had an amazing body... wait no... stop that lucky. he caught himself thinking. the coldness was hitting him as his running slowed down. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and stopped and realized that he was standing outside of sam's house. He stood their looking at it when lights flashing in the back got his attention. He couldn't help himself and he walked to the side gate and could see Sam. There was candles and a few tiki torchs light in the backyard that was surrounding her hottub. But it was sam he couldn't keep his eyes off of. She was wearing a little black swimsuit. He knew he shouldn't be watching her hell he was a cop but he couldn't stop watching sam. Sam had this strange feeling that she was being watched. and she sat up and saw lucky. he wasn't hiding but was just watching her. Sam thought if he wanted to watch why not give him a show. Sam stood up showing her rock hard abs and had her hand playing in the water. she picked her hand up letting the water drip on her chest. Sam started running her hands across her stomach with water as she sat down in the hottub again but making sure it was where lucky could still she her. She lifted her leg showing how perfect her whole body was. Lucky couldn't take it anymore so he walked away. Sam smiled and relaxed agianst the side of the hottub when she kenw lucky was gone and closed her eyes relaxing. Lucky was walking away from sams house but he just couldn't leave he knocked on the door. Sam sat up as she heard the door open and saw lucky walking towards her throught the back door.

"hey lucky, i wasn't expecting you"

trying not to let him know that she saw him watching her.

"ya i know its late but i was taking the chance that alexa was up"

"i;m sorry she just went to sleep"

"oh. well i should go then"

trying not to look at her.

"why dont you stay and join me we havent talked in days lucky" sam said innocently

"i would but i dont have a suit sam"

"well then dont get in and sit on the edge and put her feet in"

"ya ok" he took off his socks and shoes and sat down on the edge of the hottub with his feet in the water. sam smiled at him as she sat across from him. They had started talking about this and that whats been happened the last few days when lucky started a water fight with Sam. He splashed her with his feet and she splashed him back getting him wet things esclated from there. Sam hair was now wet and so she walked over to where lucky was and pulled her hair down and reaching cross him to put the hair tie on the table. Sam was turning lucky on. He was trying to keep himself from grabbing her as he watched her chest moved and he was caught up in watching sam that he never saw what sam was doing. Sam had stopped half way when she was returning to her spot she was just in when she stopped and grabbed lucky's shirt and pulled him in the hot tub he was now soaked from head to toe. sam was back in her spot laughing at lucky as he wipped his face with his hand getting the water off.

"that was not fair mccall"

"oh i think it makes us even now"

"how is this even? you were already wet and i was dry fro the most part"

"no that was for watching me"

"what do you mean watching you?"

"i saw you before you came in watching me"

"how"

"lucky you werent settle so i gave you a little show"

"not fair mccall"

"if you wanted me lucky all you have to do is say it"

he moved over to sam and she was sitting right next to him now and they were really really close.

"thats the problem sam, i do want you, i have wanted you for a long time"

"have me then lucky, im all yours, just be with me"

"but i can't"

"because of your wife" sam pointed out and she was hurt. "you should go lucky" sam was fighting back the hurt and tears that wanted to come out. Sam moved away from lucky to the other side of the hottub and turned her back to him. Sam heard the water moving and figured that lucky was leaving, But then she felt his warm hand on her back. Sam turned her head to him.

"But im not ready to leave"

He placed his hand under her chin and drew her face close to his as he softly kissed her lips. Sam turned her body around to Lucky and luckys weight pressed on hers. Their kiss grew deeper, sam's hands were under luckys wet shirt and were resting on his waist. Sam was very aware of Lucky hands and where they were touching her. One of his hands was on her back pulling her body close and the other one running up and down her leg. She could feel him harder the harder their bodies pressed together. Sam knew this was wrong and it was going to hurt her more than him which was why she was happy about this interuption. The baby monatior started going off. Sam pulled out of the kiss and rested her head against his for a moment.

"i have to go to her" sam said out of breath as she moved out from under lucky and got out of the hottub as fast as she could leaving lucky in the hottub alone. Sam had thrown on her robe while she was going upstairs. She reached alexa. She wasn't hungry or wet she just wanted someone to be with her. Sam held her baby in the rocking chair and sang to her. Lucky was listening to sam and alexa through the monatior and coudln't take it anymore. He got up grabbed his shoes and left with out saying anything. When lucky got home Liz was in bed and so she wouldn't notice he was soaking wet. He changed and threw his clothes in the dryer real quick so liz wouldn't find them in the morning wet and threw them in the dirty clothes basket and joined liz in bed who cuddled up to him the moment he layed down. He just layed there thinking of what he just did and knowing he hurt sam which was something he never wanted to do. A few minutes after Lucky had left sam came back down after alexa had fallen back asleep. She went back out to where she thought lucky was and found he was no where to be found. Her heart broke when she knew he had gone home to Liz his wife. Sam slide down wall and cried because she knew she wouldn't ever be with Lucky again.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam had only talked to Lucky once since that night and that was on the phone. Sam coudln't see lucky, it hurt to much,but she wasn't going to keep him away from his child either. So sam sat it up where when she was at work, Lucky was allow to go over to her house while lulu babysit and visit his daughter. Sam made it clear she wanted him gone before she got home. Sam always called before coming home letting them know she was on her way home. Lucky didn't fight sam because he knew she was hurt and he understood. When sam called this time, Lucky had answered the phone. He had told her that Lulu had to leave because something was wrong with Spinelli. Sam wasn't happy that it was Lucky who was their but she understood. It had started snowing hard in port charles as sam was driving home. When sam got home she said thanks to lucky and he left. Not long after that did she get a phone call from Audrey, liz's grandmother. Audrey was calling Sam to see if lucky was still there because she knew he was visiting Alexa. Liz had audrey watch the boys everytime Lucky went to Sams to be with Alexa, so elizabeth could have some time to herself and relax. Liz had gone missing no one had seen her. They had even called Jason to see if he knew where she was because he had contact with Liz because of Jake. The only reason why everyone was worried about Liz is because the weather outside was turning into a very bad blizzard and quickly. Even though Sam hated Liz she wanted to help find her so she drove over to Laura's who gave her a lecture about being out in the weather with a baby. Sam asked Laura if she baby sit Alexa for her so she could go out and help look for Liz but didn't want anyone knowing she was out there searching. Sam had left her car in the street at Laura's and went out on foot. Sam was wearing gloves and a coat but was freezing her ass off as she walked through the park. The Snow was hitting her like amillion knifes as the visablity was dropping to none. Sam could barely see her hand when it was out infront of her. But Sam kept walking when she saw something on the ground in front of her. She got closer and realized that it was a person. Sam got down on her knees and checked to see if they were alive and they were barely breathing. when sam removed some snow from the face she saw that it was Elizabeth. She figured she would try and get liz to wake up by being rude to Elizabeth. So sam started talking to her while she took the snow off liz.

"you are stupid you konw that. a freaking blizzard out here and you are missing. how stupid do you have to get? Lucky is going crazy looking for your sorry ass, everyone is. I don't know why people care about you but for some god forsaken reason they do so you better not die because i bet they blame me for letting your sorry ass die. so don't"

Sam called Lucky on her cell telling he found her in the park and shes passed out... after that she lost her call and couldn't get it back. She had gotten enough info to lucky about liz and where they were. Sam had realized that the tempature had just dropped so much more than it already was. Sam wipped more snow off.

"You know you dieing would make my life a hell of alot easier Liz but you can't die, Cameron and Jake need their mother

Sam got afriad that Liz could lose the baby. So Sam took off her coat. Showing she had a very thin Long sleeve shirt on and wrapped Liz up in it trying to keep her as warm as she could. But with sam not wearing a coat she was exposing herself to the bitter cold and to the chance of getting sick. Sam kept wipping the snow that kept pilling up on liz. Sam arms were frozin but so was the rest of her body. It was hurtign sam to move because it was so cold and the temp was dropping more and more. Sam finally heard people screaming her and Liz's name.

"OVER HERE" sam yelled and her voice was shaky. She saw Lucky and EMT's running to them. "liz your safe now, lucky's here"  
Sam stood back as they put liz on a board.

"Sam where is your coat?" asked lucky

"I wrapped it around liz trying to warm her up"  
"why are you out here anyway"  
"i heard she was missing and i wanted to help find her, i might not like her but she is your wife"

Sam was shaking so bad and Lucky could tell there was something really wrong with sam.

"Sam are you o..."  
sam has passed out in luckys arms. The EMT noticed that sam's face was really blue. they realized sam was showing early signs of hypothermia. Lucky carried her to the ambulnce that took both liz and Sam to general hospital. Lucky was driving behind them in his car. They were trying to get both Liz and Sam warm again. The Emt had been putting Hot Packs on sam that they had in the amblunce until they got to general hospital. When they get to the hosptial they take Liz in one directoin and Sam in the other. Both were uncontinsous. Lucky showed up when they were taking them away and couldn't decide who to go to first. So he decided to go to sam. When he showed up to Sam's room she was coming in and out of continousness. They were taking the backs off as they placed a IV in her arm that contained Warm Saline to help get her body heat up along with putting warming blankets on her. Her face was still blue. Lucky sat down next to her while they were placing more blankets on her. He grabbed her hadn that was under the first layer and felt her cold hands. Lucky would be grateful to sam because she didn't have to help find liz let alone save her and rick her own health in doing so. Sam looked at Lucky.

"What are you doing here?" her tone was shaky and a little hourse

"im making sure your ok"

he was looking at her with loving and caring eyes. Sam wasn't stupid, She hadn't forgotten what happened and how liz was.

"you should be with her wife lucky"

"im getting ready to go see her but i wanted to make sure you were ok as well, you saved her life sam and you didn't have to especailly since theres no love loss there"

"im fine, i always am, you should go"  
Lucky had the feeling sam didn't want him there. He was getting up when Dr. Lee walked in.

"i'm glad i found you lucky"

"is liz ok?"  
"thats why im here"  
"whats going on"  
sam was listening intensely especially since they were in her hosptial room.

"she is still uncontionous. They are having a hard time getting her body tempture where it should be, but luckly sam found her or liz would of died."  
"what about the baby" they both looked a sam as she asked the question. lucky looked at dr. lee

"she lost the baby lucky, im so sorry"  
Sam sat up in bed a little and looked at lucky her eyes were wide as she saw emotions run over him.

"but is liz going to be ok"  
"yes but we need you to sign this so we can perform a DNC to take the baby out"

Lucky didn't say anything and just signed the form and Dr. lee left. Lucky sat back down he was devastated. Lucky started crying his head on sam's bed. Sam felt so bad for him. She placed her hand on the back of his head. Lucky was breaking down and not just because of losing the baby but because he was tired of being confused and not being able to help the women he love. Sam jsut sat there and listened to lucky cry, and talk about his fears and concerns and how sorry he was to sam about hurting her. Sam was still pale but her body temp was up and they took some of the blankets off giving sam more moment. Sam doctor came in a little concerned because sam was very sick she had pneumonia and that she wont be leaving the hospital anytime soon. Sam had fallen asleep when lucky had left. Lucky had been going back and forth and didn't know sam was really sick. Liz still hadn't woken up yet. Sam had gone unconcious again becauase everything her body was trying to fight. The doctors and nurses were all back in sam's room when lucky showed up.

"whats going on?"   
"she has lost consiousness again, do to her body fighting the hypothermia and pneumonia"  
"what she has pneumonia"  
"ya, i take it you didn't know"  
"i had no idea, is she going to be ok?"  
"because of the heroics this little lady had saving your wife, she is fighting a lot right now to survive but if she doesn't wake up soon, she could slip into a coma that could last for years or kill her"

they doctors and nurse left as lucky sat down next to sam. he grabbed her hand.

"come on sam, wake up, your baby girl alexa needs you and i need you, i couldn't stand losing you and a child all in a short time, especailly since you saved elizabeths life, when you don't even like her but yet you did it because she was my wife, sam i need you in my life even if its as a friend and mother of my child. Im sorry i hurt you but i do care greatly about you and i just need you to wake up"

lucky stood a little kissing sam's lips. He was happy to feel some warmth from the blue lips. Lucky sat back down. one hand was holding her the other was rubbing her hair back. Sam eyes slowly started to flutter open and lucky let out a sigh.

"im glad your awake"

"didn't i tell you to go be with your wife"

sam took a deep breath.

"yes you did but she is still asleep and i came back to check on you when they told me you were unconicous again"  
sam weakly looked at lucky.

"i'm fine, im a survivor plus i have a baby to live for"  
sam faintly smiled. THe blizzard had stopped by the afternoon of the next day. Lucky was with Liz again who still hadn't woken up and they weren't sure if she would.He went back to sams room who was talking with a doctor. lucky listened from the hall.

"i want to go home"  
"you can't your still very sick"  
"but i need to get to my baby"

"i understand that but you have to stay here a little longer"  
"what if i brought her baby here would that be ok?"  
they looked at lucky who was walking into the room.

"i dont see why you couldn't ill leave you to alone"

"you would do that for me lucky"  
"of course, liz isn't waking up so i need to get out for a little what better than going and getting my daughter"  
"well thanks she is at your mothers"

"ok ill be back in a bit"  
sam ended up closing her eyes and taking a nap while he was gone. while lucky was gone to go get his baby Liz had woken up and wanted lucky. Lucky got to the hospital and didn't know that Liz was awake and went to take Alexa to Sam. Sam was so happy to he her baby girl and Alexa was sitting up on the bed all by herself when liz was rolled into sam's room. Liz still didn't know about losing the baby. Liz is angry when she sees them all together.

"Why the hell are you hear?"  
they looked at the door at liz.

"i just got back she wanted to see alexa so i brought her"

liz didn't say anything.

"im glad your ok"

sam said truely caring and not just acting.

"shut up, who cares what you think"

"hey, i saved you, i didn't have to but i did, so show some graditude or get the hell out"

"ha you probably tried to kill me"

Lucky watched them interact. Alexa was sitting on Sam's lap eatting her bottle. Her finger held his. Sam looked down and smiled.

"Lucky why don't you take liz back to her room."sam said.

lucky got up and moved behind liz.

"i think we should go, sam is right"

"Sam is always right" liz snapped "but she is right, your place is with me and our baby."

"liz, we have to talk about the baby." lucky said moving to her level.

"what does sam want you to leave once the baby is born or whad does she want my baby?" liz asked glaring at sam.

"no, sam wouldn't do that" lucky said "we will talk back in your room"

"sam knows somethitn about my baby, the way you to keeping looking at each other. what is going on?" liz asked.

"not here, not infront of alexa." lucky said moving her chair but Liz grabbed the end of sam's bed.

"No tell me here" liz said.

"ok" lucky said moving around in front of her. "liz you were in the cold for so ong. when sam foudn you she covered ou with her coat and suffered through the cold, she did it so you adn the baby had a fighting chance. but it was to late, the baby is gone" lucky sai. "she didn't survive"

"no, you are lying, this bitch told you to tell me this so you would leave me, she is lying, i know the baby is fine" liz said. "don't listen to this bitch, she is hateful and mean"

"no, liz i am sorry but the baby didn't make it"

"no. the baby is fine, lucky why are you listening to her, stop bleieving this BITCH"

liz was screaming and Alexa didn't like it and started screaming. Sam moved her to calm her down.

"Lucky take her out of here" sam hissed "she is upsetting alexa"

"oh poor Alexa" liz snapped. "she would be better off without you, you are a horrible mother, you selfish bitch you cost me my daughter, you stole her" liz said standing up.

"liz, sit down, you aren't strong enough."

"no this bitch stole my daughter so im going to steal hers, move lucky." liz said.

Liz pushed him away but it didn't work. Sam pressed her call button and several doctors and nurses came in. Patrick ordered a sedative.

"i am going to take her from you and i am going to make her believe you are a monster, the worlds worst mother." liz said moving closer.

Alexa was screaming louder as Liz tried getting closer to her. Sam held he away but she was pulling her when liz stopped and slumped inot lucky's arms. Epiphany placed the surinage in the box and went and help Sam get Alexa settled down in Sam's bed again. A couple of nurses took Liz back to her room and got her settled in her bed. Lucky was in pure shock about what just happened as he sat down in the stool that was now in the corner of the room because it had been pushed when liz was fighting her way to the bed. Sam was shaken by Liz threats of taking Alexa away. Lucky slowly looked over at sam who was holding Alexa close and whisptering "no ones ever taking you away" and kissing her babys head.

"Sam i am so sorry, she shoudln't of said that to you"

"she is suffering a major loss lucky, i understand that, i have been there" she said. she looked at him. "go be with her"

"i should" lucky said.

Lucky didn't now what to do. His head and heart was at a ultimate battle. He wanted to be with Sam, his heart was screaming it, but his head told him he just lost a child with liz. Lucky just nodded and stood he leaned over and kissed Alexa's head and then sam's and he walked to the door.Sam knew what was going to happen next.

"Lucky"

Lucky stopped on his way to the door and looked back at sam.

"Yeah"

"Will you please stay away"

Lucky was confused.

"What do you mean Sam"

"It will be easier getting over you if you stay away from Us."

"Sam" Lucky had said in a thats to much to ask from me.

"please lucky, this way i can move on and you can be with your wife and kids and not feel conflicted or confused about us, i will never denie you your child Lucky but just walk away and don't look back"

Lucky had nothing to say. He walked out the door to sam's room shutting the door behind him. He looked back in through the window to her room and saw tears falling from sam broken heart. He wanted to go in there so badly and just hold them and say he chooses them. But he turned and left down the hall going to his wife. Sam watched him leave her for the last time. She knew that Lucky was goign to follow his head, and stay with liz out of obligation to her and her sons. Sam knew what she had to do now, she was no where close to letting lucky go for good but she knew it had to be done. Even if it left her Shattered and Alone. She looked down at her baby girl.

"I'm not alone, I have you"

She kissed her baby girls head as they layed their together. Sam was crying softly as she watched her baby girl fall asleep next to her. Soon Sam had cried herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few days, Alexis and Laura took turns watching Alexa while Sam was still in the hospital. Sam would get in update from Robin about Elizabeths condition. The lose was to much for Liz to handle and she had gone into kinda like a catatonic state most of the time the rest she had lost her mind but one thing was always the same she blamed Sam for losing the baby, Lucky just didn't know what to do, but knew he had to be there for his wife. Sam was finally released from the hospital, She went to Elizabeth's room and looked in at them. Liz was sedated yet again and lucky was holding her hand. It broke her heart seeing him like this but knew she had made the right choice and making him stay with his wife. Lucky had saw Sam in the window and got up as sam was leaving.

"Sam" lucky said stepping out into the hall. "what are you doing here, you should be in bed"

"I was just checking on liz before i left"

"you were released?"

"ya, im on my way to meet alexis at kelly's for real food"

"i'm glad your going home"

"me too"

"is there anything i can do for you?" asked lucky.

"just fight for your wife, fight for your family"

sam gave him a fake weak smile and turned and walked away she heard lucky tell he to take care as she walked down the hall. She stepped out of Gh as a blast of cold air hit her face. This was the beginning of her new life. Sam walked to kelly and was greeted by Mike and her baby sisters. Alexa was asleep in her carrier like always. Sam hugged Alexis and sat down.

"How are you?"

"i'm good, a little tired, but good"

"well you should be staying alone, you just got released from the hosptial"

"mom i will be fine"

"well let me keep alexa atless for a couple of days so you can get your rest"

"thats ok, i want to be with her, plus with out her around the house its going to get quite and lonely and the last thing i want is to hear my own thoughts"

"very well, but you still should have someone there"

"oh she will im moving in with her"

Sam looked up and saw LuLu standing there smiling at them.

"sicne when?" asked Sam.

"Since i need a place to live, and im always there anyways"

"i don't know lulu what do your parents say"

"there fine with it, come on Sam please?"

"I don't know"

lulu pulled up a chair.

"Come on sam, you would have help around the house and wouldn't be alone and you know Spinelli would love to stop by and spend time with Alexa, just say yes you know you want to plus you got the room"

"Fine"

"Yay" lulu hugged Sam. "Im going home and packing" Lulu ran out of Kelly's and went home. Sam just shook her head.

"What have i got myself into"

Alexis laughed as they finished eatting and Alexis took Them home. Sam's car was somehow back at her house when she had left it at Lauras. Sam came to realize that Lulu had drove it over to the house with her stuff in it. Alexis help take alexa and her things in. Sam walked in with molly in he arms as she saw a welcome home banner and spin sitting on her couch eatting chips.

"Welcome home sam" Spinelli said standing dropping crumbs on the floor. Sam smiled.

"thank you spinelli"

Lulu was coming down the stairs.

"ok so i choos my own room, i hope thats cool,"

"its fine as long as its not mine"

"as tempting as that was i didn't i took the last room in the hall"

"ok you can have the bathroom thats next to it all to yourself since i got my own"

"thanks"

Alexa started crying.

"Can i hold the wee mircle one?"

"yes you can hold her"

Spinelli got up and picked Alexa out of carrier and started making faces and talking goofier to her. Alexa was giggling. Sam sat down in one of the chairs in the living room. Molly and kristina had fallen asleep on the couch.

"i should really get them home, its only 3 and they are already asleep" alexis said.

"ah leave them, they can sleep and you can go have some time alone and relax"

"are you sure, you just came home sam"

"ya i am sure, their be fine, go have fun for a little bit"

"thanks ill be back in a couple hours"

"see you then"

alexis left and sam looked over at spinelli who was holding Alexa and he made a weird face.

"whats wrong"

"she smells"

Sam busted up laughing.

"ok hand her here ill go change her and you can play with her some more"

"great"

sam took alexa upstairs and changed her and went back downstairs and handed her to spinelli who was talking to lulu.

"sam you look really tired"

"i am, but someone gots to watch all these kids"

"we will, we have no plans on going anywhere anytime soon, we can watch them for a little bit so you can sleep"

"thank you, you guys if they get to be to much just come wake me up and ill take over so you can go out"

"i'm sure we won't have to"

Sam went up to her room. Sam had changed into some other clothes that were more comfortable than what she came home in. Sam layed down in bed and pulled the covers up over her hips. It didn't take long before sam had fallen asleep.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"because, you stole my daughter from me, i only see this far"_

_  
"but you can't i didn't take your daughter, I need mine, i love her, Please don't take her from me"_

_  
"Shut up you have no say in the matter"_

_  
"I am her mother, i am all she knows"_

_  
Alexa was crying in Sam's arms as she was trying to protect her baby._

_"you might as well hand her over Sam before i use force"_

_  
"im never going to let you take her Elizabeth, she is my child"_

_  
"you have no child Sam"_

_  
Alexa had disappered from Sam's arms and into Elizabeths. Elizabeth was grinning at her._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sam screamed_

"NO" Sam shot up in bed and looked around to a darken room. Sam got up out of bed and went to the nursery and saw that Alexa was in her crib sound asleep. Sam heart was beating a mile a minute and she was having trouble breathing normally. Lulu and Spinelli came out of Lulu's room they had been unpacking Lulu's stuff.

"Sam you ok?"

"ya, i have to go see sonny"

"Ok we got Alexa, Alexis has already picken up her girls"

Sam didn't say anything and headed to the coffee shop she hoped sonny was still there where she didn't have to go all the way to his house. The coffee house was practically empty. Max was sitting at a table and smiled at sam.

"is Sonny still here?"

"ya"

"thanks max"

"but he is in a..."

it was to late sam was already walking into his office

"Sonny i need your ...help" she had stopped in her tracks when she saw jason was there as well.

"Is everything ok sam?" asked jason

"For now yes, but i need your help" she looked from jason to sonny.

"how can we help you sam?"

"i want to tighten security at my house"

"why, you never really wanted them there in the first place"

"things change, i need to do it for Alexa"

"why what happened"

"i'm afraid Elizabeth is going to try and take her from me"

"why would you think that?" jason asked

he had been out of town for the last couple of weeks and didn't know about what happened to sam and liz.

"because she blames me for losing her baby"

"Liz lost her baby?" sonny said.

"yes, the night of the blizzard Liz had gone missing, i went out and help try to find her even though you know i really didn't want to, well i found her passed out in snow and i saved her life by giving her my coat, which in the end hurt me just as much because i got really really sick, but she had lost the baby because of the cold, and she blames me for it when im the one who saved her life, she already tried and take her when Alexa was visiting me in the hospital, but a ton of people stepped in and stopped liz ending in her being sedated, i know i never wanted your help but im asking for it now sonny"

"of course well send a few extra gaurds to your house"

"thank you so much"

"when you get released from the hospital?" jason asked.

"this afternoon"

"whos with alexa now?" asked sonny.

"Lulu and spinelli, they are moving Lulu in to my place, she wanted to live with me so i said ok"

"well at less your not alone in the house"

"what does lucky have to say about all this" jason asked.

"Lucky isn't a factor in mine or Alexa's life anymore"

"what why?" asked sonny.

"because i made a choose he couldn't make, he couldn't choose between me and alexa or liz and her kids, so i told him to go be with his wife because we didn't need him"

"i'm sorry" jason said.

"i'm not, maybe now i can start moving on and focus mainly on mine and my daughters life, i should get back home incase lulu wants to go out, thanks again guys, bye guys"

"bye sam" both men said as they watched sam leave. Sam felt better about asking for more security when she felt safe again she would tell them to call them off but for now they were going to stay. Sam went home and started moving on.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was glad to be home again with Alexa things were getting normal again. Lucky had brought Liz home who was still out of it a little but was able to be released. Lucky decided that he had his commitments to liz and would follow through with them. Liz being home started helping her the more she was around her sons.Even though Lucky was going through with his commitment to liz didn't mean he stopped thinking about Alexa and Sam. Lucky was longing to be with him but fought ever urge to call and go over to Sam's house.

Months have gone by and both Sam and Lucky kept their promises. Lucky hadn't made contact with Either Sam or Alexa but Lucky was getting update on how they were doing from lulu and nikolas. Sam would give nikolas pictures to give lucky of his child after every month she grew older. Sam was doing great and had hit a new high. Sam was no longer working for the metro-court, but now she was working for a company of Nikolas. It was called Cassidine Creations. Sam was modeling and help with the page layouts that she was featured on. Sam was happy. She was bringing in more money then she knew what to do. Sam looked different as well. She looked amazing before but now she was beyond amazing. But sam's job was just taking off and was still new to her. Nikolas had also suprised Sam with a trust fund for Alexa. He had orginally had a trust for cameron, jake and spencer but he took the trust that was suppose to be for cameron and jake and gave split it between both spencer and Alexa. So even if sam didn't have the money coming in from the company, Alexa would never have to worry about money. Sam was happy because she was able to give her daughter a life she never had. When Liz had found out that there wasn't a trust fund for her boys and more this make liz's jealousy of sam grow ven more especally when she saw sam's face were where she went. Sam had taken security off of Alexa but they returned whenever Sam had to leave town and couldn't take Alexa with her. There is one problem every day Liz's jealous grew more and more especially when Sam's modeling took on a whole new look. Cassidines creation started doing lingere and Sam modeled in alot of them. The photos were hot and sexy and showed alot of skin. This drove Liz crazy.

Time went on and it was the summer now. Nikolas was throwing a big 4th of july party and invited everyone. Alexa was now seven months old and was active. She could crawl like crazy and stand on her own. Sam thought it was only a matter of time before she started walking. Sam was still doing great and looked amazing. Lucky hadn't seen Alexa expect in pictures for the last few months. Alexa had been staying with Alexis while sam was out of the country this time around. Sam plane was landing the day of the party people weren't sure if sam was actully going to be there or not because sam was always so busy theses days and not even in the country. Sam hadn't seen her daughter in over a week and was glad she was going to be home for awhile. Alexis was already at the party with the girls when Lucky showed up with the boys. When lucky first walked into the back yard he noticed a little girl with molly and kristina and spencer who was in a playpen standing on the side bouncing up and down in amusment of her aunts and cousin. Lucky stood there frozen when he realized it was his daughter. Lucky looked around and notice Sam wasn't there. Alexis walked up to him.

"where is liz?"

"she is at work she is showing up after she gets off"

"she's growing up fast"

"yes she is" alexis told him.

"i almost didn't reconized her"

Lucky looked as the rest of his family showed up. Laura dropped off food as she noticed her granddaughter and grandson.

"wheres sam?"

lulu just walked in. as laura picked up Alexa as she was trying to play with her necklace.

"she is at home changing, her plane landed about an hour ago"

luckys heart stop as he hear sam was back in town.

"is she coming to the party?" asked luke

"ya she will be here as soon as she can" lulu said.

Lucky walked over to Laura who was still holding Alexa.

"hey baby girl, you have gotten so big"

Lucky took his hand and tickled her stomach. Alexa giggled and grabbed his finger. The party started going and sam still wasn't there. Everyone thougth for sure she wasn't going to show. Everyone was now in their little groups. Liz and lucky were talking with emily and Nikolas, Laura and Alexis was talking about the kids and sam. They kids were all playing around while lulu and Spinelli watched them making sure they didn't get hurt or close to the hot girl. Luke was playing with the kids. Everyone turned their attention when they heard kristina yell sam and ran into her big sisters arm.

"Hey Kristina"

"i missed you sam"

"i missed you to"

she gave kristina a big hug. Everyone said there hellos but lucky and liz. Lucky couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Sam was wearing very tight blue jeans and a white tank top that showed her perfectly tan stomach. Her hair was down and styled with curls as her make up was done as well. Sam glistened in the sun light. Laura took Alexa to sam.

"hey baby girl, i missed you so much"

Sam took Alexa kissing her cheek. But Alexa was to preoccupid with Sam's silver hooped earrings and trying to play with it. Sam didn't notice Lucky.

"Glad you could make it" Nik said.

"Ya me to im sorry i was late but my plane was delayed"

"its ok, were just glad your here now" alexis said.

Once Sam got there the party really started as the day went on people started drinking. Sam was off talking with Emily about clothes and other things. Liz still hadn't shown she called lucky saying shes running late. Sam knew that Lucky was there but hadn't seen him yet. They both were avoiding the other. Someone had mention to Sam that he was spending time with Alexa and Sam didn't mind seeing how she was his daughter to. Liz finally showes up and sees Sam first and then sees Lucky with Alexa and she gets mad. Liz walks over to lucky and kisses him.

"why is she here"

Everyone couldn't help but hear loud liz

"Sh, she was invited by Nikolas" Lucky said to Liz.

"she shouldn't be here, this is my family not hers she doesn't belong"

sam didn't want no drama.

"I am just going to go, no one needs this today"

"good" liz said.

"No you can't go" Laura said.

"We never get to see you" said Luke.

"sam is nikolas's cousin and alexa is my neice, she has every right to be her. She has more right then you do" lulu said.

Liz hated it and let it go as much as she could. Liz finally started letting loose and started drinking. Elizabeth starting making small scenes trying to get to sam which wasn't working. So liz started drinking more and more making herslef look bad and not sam. Liz walked up to sam and stood as straight as she could infront of her.

"Your gald i lost the baby aren't you"

"why would you say that , its was horrible" sam was looking at her with disgust at how wasted she was.

"you know, its all your fault" she poked sam with her finger, she hiccuped before continuing. "its your fault lucky won't knock me up again" she took another swig of her drink.

"liz i think you should stop" sam said. but liz wasn't listening.

"you wanna know why he won't sleep with me because he is still hung up on you" sam looked at lucky and back at liz. "you wanna know a secret, he has a ton of your pictures in a box from the magazines he had seen you in, he is all caught up on your body" she laughed. "but i just don't see it"

"Liz thats enough" lucky had said. Liz glared at him.

"Oh its far from being enough" she had said really loud. Which made Alexa start crying. Sam walked over and picked up her daughter to try and stop her from crying.

"your upsetting her" said lulu.

liz started stumbling towards sam and Alexa.

"oh am i scaring poor little Alexa? The baby that lucky really wants to be with, but can't because her mother is a bitch. I feel so bad for you, you have to deal with sam being your mother for the rest of your life. I would never want that. you be better off raised by wild wolfs then her"

liz just kept going off on Alexa. Sam couldn't handle it anymore and she put Alexa in her stroller and left. Sam was waiting for the Launch when she saw lucky running after them

"Sam don't go, i don't want you to go"

"thats it lucky for once and for all you need to choose"

they stood there for a moment and lucky said nothing. The launch finally gets there and before sam leaves she hugs him and whisptered in his ear.

"Please come home, remember us"

with that she leaves lucky on the docks and gets on the launch. Tears streamed down Sam's face. The Launch gets about 20 feet out from the docks when everything started running through lucky. All his passed memories and feelings and the night they made love and concieved their daughter. Lucky was remembering it all.

"I REMEMBER" Lucky started screaming towards Sam.

Sam stopped the launch and looked back at him as she saw he was still screaming i remember everything at her. The family had come to see what was going on because they heard lucky screaming.

"I REMEMBER YOU MCCALL"

Lucky jumped ino the water and swam to the the Launch. Sam helped him out of the water. They looked into eachother eyes. He pushed a strained of hair from infront of her face.

"i remember us" lucky said as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, he pulled her body close as her arms were wrapped around his neck. The whole family was watching and smiling because now finally. Lucky and Sam were going to have the life they always wanted with eachother. But there still was one person that wasn't happy about it but she was now passed out on the lawn from all the booze she had been drinking.

"i love you mccall" lucky said.

"i love you too spencer"

they smiled at eachother and kissed again before they hugged eachother.

the whole family looks on.

**the End or is it?...**


End file.
